Aftermath
by Ingel
Summary: Sequel to 'The dance'. How does others react to Malfoy's and Sam's little stunt?


**AN: **Sequel to 'The dance'. I got a request that I would write what happened after the dance and here's the result. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Sam and the plot, rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. Aftermath belongs to Adam Lambert.

Aftermath

As the dance ended, Sam had to admit: Malfoy was bloody good dancer. Not that she was surprised, he was a pure blood after all. He had most likely been on dance lessons as a kid. As Sam looked again around the room she could see that she would get a lecture from Harry and Ron. George and Fred looked like they were ready to congratulate her about her stunt. And Hermione was something between amused and shocked, Sam couldn't tell.

'What have I got myself into now?' was all Sam could ask from herself.

"Ready to take your words back, Hughes?" Malfoy asked grinning arrogantly to her pulling Sam out of her thoughts.

"Hmm..." she said faking to sound thoughtful. "Yeah, I think I might take it back."

If his grin could get any bigger, it just got.

"Thank you for the dance, Malfoy" she said smiling little.

"Pleasure was all mine" he said and left. Sam had to admit, Malfoy could be very polite person if he wanted to. Unfortunately, most of time he chose not be. Pity.

_**Have you lost your way?  
Livin' in the shadow of the message that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow  
Take a step before you leap  
Into the colours that you seek  
You give back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday **_

Harry was furious. He just couldn't understand how Sam could dance with Malfoy. She chose him over everyone else, even over Durmstrangs' students. Even though it was said to be polite to student from other houses, in Harry's mind _that _crossed the line. As Sam started to walk away from the dance floor and next song started, Harry made his way to Sam.

"What were you thinking?" he asked from her furiously. Sam merely raised her eyebrows to him.

"C'mon Harry, don't be so serious. Just because you don't see things eye to eye with Malfoy doesn't mean I can't have a dance with him" Sam said. Harry narrowed his eyes to her. He and Sam had never been quite close but Sam had helped him time to time for example in potions and in some other subjects when Hermione didn't want to help or she was busy doing something else. He didn't really count her as a close friend but as a friend anyway. Harry sighed.

"Okay, do what ever you want, but if you get an angry Malfoy after you, it's your own fault" he said partly just joking. Sam just smiled to him.

"He's as much to blame as I am. He didn't need to agree with me" Sam said and walked past him leaving Harry shake his head in disbelief and slight amusement.

_**Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
Any time anybody pulls you down  
Any time anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath**_

Ron was even worse than Harry. He just glared at her as trying to kill her but Sam just shrugged it off not really caring. His brothers came to congratulate her from her amazing stunt stating that to be a highlight of the year.

Sam sighed after the twins left and walked outside into cool, nearly cold winter air. It was nearly full moon and stars shined brightly on the night sky.

"It's beautiful night, isn't it?" she heard someone ask behind her.

_**You feel the weight  
Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day  
It's not too late  
Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play  
Take a step before you leap  
Into the colours that you seek  
You give back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday**_

As Draco got back to other Slytherins, it seemed to him that they were ready to murder him. Well, everyone besides Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, have you lost your mind?" Blaise asked from him angrily.

"No, I don't think so" Draco answered.

"You danced with _Gryffindor. _With a _traitor_. What would your parents think about this?" Blaise asked.

"They won't hear about this, _right_?" Draco said somewhat threateningly. Blaise didn't say anything to it but narrowed his eyes to the blond boy. Draco knew he would hear about it later. When they weren't in public place, of course.

"How you could dance with that, that... ugh!" Pansy said. Draco really didn't understand what was her problem. Someone would think that Pansy would have understood that he didn't feel the same way for her as she did for him.

"I mean, she just _so_ ugly and the dress. Ew, it's just horrible!" she exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and knew others were doing the same. Sometimes Pansy was just plainly annoying, there wasn't any other word to describe her.

"I'll go for a walk" Draco said and left before anyone could say anything. He could feel Snape following him with his eyes as he walked out. As he got out, he took a deep breath, only to notice Sam there.

"It's beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked from her.

_**Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath**_

_**Before you break you have to she'd your armor  
Take a trip and fall into the glitter  
Tell a stranger that they're beautiful  
So all you feel is love, love  
All you feel is love, love**_

Sam could feel her heart beat against her chest because of the sudden question. She turned around to see Malfoy standing there. She sighed softly in relief.

"It indeed is" she answered instead asking why he was there. He walked next to her not looking at her.

"So..." she started. Malfoy his head towards her, raising an eyebrow to her as asking 'yes?' from her.

"How bad was their reaction?" she asked. Malfoy smirked slightly.

"Not very bad. How did Potter react to your little _stunt_?" he asked. Now it was Sam's turn to smirk.

"He took it very well, as you can imagine his reaction" she said to him. Malfoy sneered quietly turning his head away from Sam and watched the scenery in front of them.

_**Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Wanna tell you you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath**_

Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath

Both of them just stood quietly not saying anything which was quite unusual. Usually they were bickering or teasing each other about something, from family to grades. They had even once argued which colour was better; gold or silver. Someone could have thought that there something seriously wrong. That someone being every single student, ghost and teacher in Hogwarts, counting out Dumbledore of course.

After a long while they turned to face each other, both noticing that they were quite close. Their noses were nearly touching. Sam bit her lower lip slightly and glanced into Malfoy's eyes. She could see that he was going through internal battle as was she. In the end they leaned closer their lips touching other ones in somewhat bitter-sweet kiss. As they broke apart they didn't say anything or do anything for a while.

"Good night, Sam" he said quietly breaking the silence and walking away, leaving Sam stare after him.

"Good night... Draco" Sam said as quietly, knowing Malfoy wouldn't hear her.

_**Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath**_


End file.
